1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to interactive game play and more specifically to the ranking of advice rendered to aid a user with interactive game play.
2. Description of the Related Art
Improvements in processing power and graphics quality have lead to increasingly complex interactive gaming environments. For example, the PlayStation®3's RSX graphics processor allows for freedom of graphics expression in creating next-generation, real-time 3D imagery. Working in tandem with Sony Computer Entertainment Inc's Cell Broadband Engine™ Architecture, RSX processor rendered graphics are unparalleled in quality and realism.
Increasingly complex gaming environments have, in turn, resulted in more complex story lines, game play objectives, missions and tasks, and capabilities associated with game play avatars. As a result, interactive game play has become more challenging even for experienced game players. If a game becomes too challenging, however, game players may forsake future game play out of frustration.
To help game players overcome obstacles or achieve goals in a variety of interactive games, various content providers have begun publishing game magazines. These magazines provide game players with a ‘walk thru’ that tell the reader/game player where to go and what to do in order to ‘win’ the game or obtain the highest possible score. Hints or suggestions with respect to special moves or avatar capabilities may also be described in these gaming magazines.
While these magazines may be informative, they suffer from a number of drawbacks. If the magazine is not published by an official source (e.g., an official partner of the game developer), the magazine may omit essential information. In some instances, an unofficial magazine may publish, incorrect information. Incorrect information may also result from the tendency to rush and publish these magazines concurrently with the release of an interactive game title to allow for concurrent purchase—even if the magazine is published by an official source.
Game players may also discover ‘Easter Eggs’ or other secrets during the course of game play. These secrets may not be a part of even an official magazine due to the fact that some game design engineers ‘slip in’ these Easter Eggs without the knowledge of the magazine publisher. Many interactive games also allow for the creation of special moves that may not have initially been conceived of by the game developer. As a result, these special moves are not a part of the game play magazine—official or otherwise—as their development occur after the magazine and associated game has gone to market.
Once game play magazines publish, subsequent editions tend not to be published. The lack of subsequent, updated editions may further the information that may be withheld from game players. Unique game play situations or circumstances may not become apparent until the interactive game is played by a large number of game players. These situations and circumstances may not be addressed in the gaming magazine thereby leaving game players at a loss as to how they may properly address the same.
In contrast, the internet offers the opportunity for endless publishing and republishing of information. If a particular solution is not offered in a game magazine, that solution may subsequently be published on the Internet.
Notwithstanding endless publishing possibilities, websites on the Internet are often decentralized and unorganized. In some instances, there is no ‘official website’ as game developers may wish for game players to purchase a ‘for fee’ official magazine rather than access a free on-line website. Additionally, one website may offer one solution for one particular game play situation whereas another website may offer a solution for another situation. In order for a game player to obtain a complete ‘walk thru’ of a particular interactive game, the user may have to visit multiple websites on the Internet. Since these websites tend to be ‘unofficial,’ there is often an issue with the veracity or accuracy of the information displayed on these websites.
There is a need in the art for game play advice that is complete and up-to-date regardless of when a particular interactive gaming title is released. Further, there is a need for game play advice that is pervasive and easily accessible to game players. There is also a need for game play advice that is accurate and credible such that game players can trust or rely upon the rendered advice.